Talk:Shara
I wish we could learn more about these other continents, but I doubt whether we ever will learn a lot more. Oh well. --Randfan Co'dansin Another branch of channelers is mentioned by Noal Charin, the Co'dansin, but nothing else is known about them. The Ayyad and Co'dansin both tattoo their faces. Where? I don't remember this, and in every source I found, including this very same article, "Co'dansin" is just another name for Shara, not anything else. --Looris 18:44, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Shara Prophecy If the Sharan people are aware of the coming of the Dragon Reborn, I wonder what their prophecy says? I am about 60% through The Gathering Storm now and all I can think about is what is going on in Shara? I feel they will play a role in the Last Battle, but I have no idea what that will be. 18:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) In the Last Battle the Sharan forces are controlled by Demandred, he is their equivalent to the Dragon (culturally) and calls himself "Bao the Wyld" or "He Who Is Owned Only by the Land". He is also called the Dragonslayer, and tells Leanne to inform the Dragon of his coming in Kandor where Egwene/Bryne's forces are fighting in the Last Battle by using the name Barid Bel. This is what he has to say about Sharan prophecies: "Just as the people here awaited him (The Dragon) with prophecy, just as they shower him with glory, the people of my land awaited me. I have fulfilled their prophecies. He is false, and I am true. Tell him I will finally have satisfaction. He is to come to me, so that we may face one another. If he does not I will slaughter and destroy. I will seize his people. I will enslave his children, I will take his women for my own. One by one, I will break, destroy, or dominate everything he has loved. The only way for him to avoid this is for him to face me. Tell him this, little Aes Sedai. Tell him that an old friend awaits. I am Bao, the Wyld. He Who Is Owned Only by the Land. The dragonslayer. He knew me once by a name I have scorned, the name Barid Bel." -Page 406, Memory of Light Throughout the entire series it has been hinted at that Demandred has been secretely planning something that no one has been able to decipher, here it is revealed that he has fashioned himself as the champion of Shara. I have a theory that in the Age of Legends he gave them false prophesies that he would easily be able to fulfill upon his return from the Dark One's stasis, then when he awoke all he had to do was go and fulfill the prophesies he gave them thousands of years ago. 00:45, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Two of the alternative names for Shara are an African city (Kigali) and a Tokyo neighborhood (Shibuya)? Was Robert Jordan just tired of coming up with new names, or is this supposed to be a hint of something? ' 13:54, March 13, 2013 (UTC)'